Poptart
Personality She's a very hyperactive pup, she loves to talk, and talk and talk for hours until she crashes. When she does crash she can nap for hours but when she wakes back up again, you don't have long before she's off on another tangent fueled by sugar. It seems like she only eats candy but she's actually pretty hearty, exercising, eating the right foods (alongside her sweets of course) and Smiley keeps her all on track with dental care and her teeth are always bright and shinning. Bio One second along with the best owners a pup could ever ask for, the next, eating out of a trashcan in China Town, Poptart was barely a year old but she had given up almost all hope until Confetii spotted her in an alleyway, playing in a box of pop tarts. Affectionately given the nickname, which she eventually just let become what everyone called her, Poptart became one of Confetii's closest friends, moving down to adventure bay. Confetii quickly saw how well Poptart worked with sugar and other sweets. Eventually they formed a partnership, running some of he best parties Adventure Bay had ever seen. Apperance She is a white and brown Jack Russel terrier. She has a white coat with tan-brown spots all around her. She has a tan spot above her left eye and aqua blue eyes. Trivia Fear * She is afraid/faint of Blood and she cant look at inuries for very long before either passing out or at the least getting slightly woozy. Catchphrases * "I'll Pop there soon" * "Candy you later!" * "I'm gonna sugar rush to the rescue!" Random * She eventually took Poprock under her wing and is teaching her about the magic of sweets and everything you can do with them * She is very inventive and loves to come up with new recipes by mixing other ones, trial and error she always says * Though she loves to create her own new candies, she also loves to make the classics all the same By Me Current Gen * Kiss under the missletoe *Thunder pup P1 *Thunder pup p2 * Pups and The Breed Switch * Pups save a Dino * A Crush? Part One * A Crush? Part Two * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * The Party Planners Downfall Future Gen By Others Current Gen * Lollipops and Gummy Bears * Poptart's Unfun Date Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs * Ugly Screenshot 2014-12-14 at 10.04.56 AM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 11.45.06 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 11.38.42 AM.png 0313152110.jpg|Pipthepuplover, Poptart, Gogo, Confetii, Honey Lemon, Koho and Everest dancing the night away Confetiixpoptart.jpg| Poptart and Confetii, a colab with DJ-Doxie on DA Thunderandpoptart.jpg|Poptart talking Thunders ears off 20150621 192414.jpg|Poptart giving her son Snickers a batch of poptarts drawn by Marie568 Poptartbadge.jpg|Poptarts Tag Poptartxconfetii.jpg|Scene from my story "Two pups one love" Poptart kissing Confetii Screenshot 2015-07-10 at 12.34.24 PM.png|Poptart was adopted from Wittlefuzzypuppehs, heres the adoption picture of her Poptartref.jpg|Poptarts Ref Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.41.56 AM.png|Old picture I did when I was obsesed with this song Poptartsvehicle.jpg|Poptarts Vehicke, better explination of it up in trivia Poptartjump.jpg|Poptart jumping into her vehicle Poptartcship.jpg|Poptart with her Crack Ship Boyfriend Screenshot 2015-08-08 at 8.00.37 PM.png|Poptart and Confetii drawn by Bagel-Beagle on DA Allmenartpings.jpg|Poptart and Confetii singing All men are pigs Confetiandpoptartnixxe.jpg|Confetii and Poptart Snugling Honeyimpregnant.jpg|Based off the newest ASDF Movie Big pic.jpg|Big Picture Containing Poptart Smiley,gadget,Confetiichild,poptartandgertu.jpg|Close up of the part containing Poptart Edit.jpg|Edit of Poptart! SCAN0276.png|Poptart and her Trainee Poprock drawn by Raind Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Mentor Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's